


Under the Moonlight

by xxLunarChildexx



Series: Sefikura Week 2018 [1]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLunarChildexx/pseuds/xxLunarChildexx
Summary: It was supposed to be simple. Sephiroth hated him. He hated Sephiroth. Now though? He had no idea what was going through the one-winged angel's mind and it all started with one night when he was supposed to be alone.





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is from one of the Sefikura weeks. I can’t remember which one and I am way behind but thought I would post this little fic of Day 1: Showing up Unexpectedly and I am going to write for each Prompt which is usually done every day for a week but I might not be posting every day for each prompt. Just warning it takes me a long time to write and then edit.

“Ugh, I’m tired.” Tidus whined and Cloud looked over to him and saw him almost slumping as he walked. When Tidus was tired it usually meant that they had to stop for the night, he was energetic most of the time and when the energy was gone it was a sign that they had been walking and fighting for too long.

“We can make camp through the trees,” Firion said and Cloud looked over to where he was pointing. The forest wasn’t exactly huge but it had enough shrubbery that they would be easily hidden and ambushing would be difficult to accomplish. Looking to the larger trees he was glad they were stopping here, not in the desert which they had done before. It had not ended well.

He nodded and looked to Tidus who was yawning. He gave a small smile and said, “It should be safe for tonight.”

Tidus made his way through the trees and they followed behind him. The cool air in the forest was nice as the day had been hot, like it usually was but now the temperature was finally going down with the sun. Cloud wasn’t used to so much sun back in Midgar, the sun shined only sometimes and when the sun was out it was still cold in the air. It was just how things were back home so this was a shock to his system but he was getting used to it.

“We can camp here.” He said as they entered a small clearing. The rest of them nodded and set down their weapons and belongings.

Cloud wandered around the outside of the clearing and thought of every angle someone could come from. It was only a few open spaces where they could be attacked, it was the safest place they had chosen so far. He knew they were still going to have to take night shifts though. He looked over and saw Tidus and Cecil setting down their sleeping bags as Firion put logs and twigs in a circle to make fire.

He pulled off his rucksack and put it on the ground before walking to Firion. He started to help pick up logs and twigs for the fire, making sure he placed them in a perfect circle, one there was enough wood he picked up some rocks and placed them around the edge of the wood. He didn’t want the fire to catch onto the ground and burn the forest down because if that was any signal to the Chaos warriors to where they were then that would have been it. He’d be damned if the rest of them didn’t get a good nights sleep over something so trivial.

“Who’s going to take the first watch?” Cecil asked and Cloud immediately said, “Me. I’m not as tired as the rest of you.”

“Thanks buddy.” Tidus said before flopping down onto his sleeping bag which made Cloud smile slightly. He turned his attention back to the fire and picked up some spark rocks before grinding them together sharply before the wood caught alight.

Once the fire was smoldering and growing into a flame he turned around and went into his bag before unrolling his sleeping bag and set it down. Taking off his sword from his back he looked it over and noticed the metal of the blade was becoming blunt. He reached into his bag and pulled out the sharpener and oil, settling down to do this for the time he was awake.

He worked slowly, carefully, making sure to rub off the rust and clean the length of the blade. He worked for a while before Firion said, “Your sword seems precious to you.”  
Cloud looked up at him and blinked. He didn’t know where that had come from, he looked down at the sword in his lap and nodded, “It used to belong to a friend of mine. Before he passed he gave it to me.”

“I’m sorry. It must have been hard to lose that person.” Firion said and Cloud nodded. He turned back to his work on the blade, making sure it was in top condition and didn’t even realize how much time had passed until he went to get his block to sharpen it. He saw night had fallen and everyone was sleeping around him. He blinked in shock and looked to the sky to see the full moon staring back at him.

He sighed and started to sharpen the blade, making sure he wasn’t making too much noise. He went slowly and carefully and soon enough the blade was gleaming and sharp. He put his equipment down and looked over his weapon, the memory of when it had been given to him was still fresh in his mind even after all these years. He didn’t know why he was still haunted by the past but then again, he had always had a hard time of letting go and the people who had died had been precious to him. Sometimes he couldn’t believe they were really gone.

Looking around at the sleeping group he wondered if he should take this time to do something else, he looked down at himself and frowned. His clothes were dirty, had rips in them from fighting and he knew he could use a bath.

Sighing he stood and put his sword onto his back, just in case, and decided to leave for a short time as he knew there was a pool of clean water just through the trees which they had passed on their way into the clearing.

Looking through the trees he didn’t see anyone or anything moving but decided to do a perimeter check anyway. He walked around the clearing and checked outside the tree line about five steps. He still saw nothing and relaxed, if he left now he would be back just in time to wake Cecil for the rest of the night watch which would start when the stars in the sky had faded slightly.

He walked towards his bag and picked out some of the soap which they had been given by one of the moogles which was good for washing hair and body as well as a sewing kit. He glanced around at his sleeping comrades once more before walking away from the group, looking through the trees, searching.

He spotted the pool of water a little bit away and knew he would be able to hear an attack from there which gave him some comfort. Walking through the trees he stopped before the water and relaxed.

Setting down the soap, sewing kit and his sword, he made sure the sword was sticking out from the ground handle firs which would make it easier to grab if someone decided to attack him. It was a small comfort but a comfort none the less and he slowly stripped out of his clothes, looking down at them and gathered them as he walked to the clear water.  
Making sure to dunk them under the water thoroughly he started to wash the blood stains and dirt out of the fabric. It was a hard job but needed to be done.

Once he was sure they were as clean as he was going to get them he pulled them out of the water and wrung them out before walking back to his sword. He sat down and picked up his sewing kit before looking over the tears in the material. Working slowly he made sure to make every stitch count and when he had finally finished he looked to the sky and saw it was completely dark with only the moonlight lighting the world around him and making the pool of water almost glow.

He stood and took off his boxers before walking to the pool, slowly stepping into the cool water. He waded in until he was chest deep and then dunked under. The water was cold and fresh making goosebumps rise on his skin as he stood up again, taking a breath of air before slicking back his hair. He slowly went through the tangles, making sure everything was worked through until it was unknotted before going over to the edge of the pool and taking the soap before lathering it into his hair.

It had a citrus smell which he liked. He made sure to wash his hair twice before being completely clean. He then turned to his body and scrubbed the skin before it was clean and slightly red from his force but he was just happy the dirt and blood had come off and he felt much more comfortable now.

He then put the soap on the side and floated back into the middle before settling, sighing as he dunked under and then back up, just relaxed.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair, he knew he had to cut it when he got back to camp. It was a lot longer than he liked it and made him look even more feminine than usual which had been pointed out to him by his comrades once it reached this length and though he had nothing against it, it just wasn’t for him. He ran his fingers through his hair again just to make sure there were no new knots but there was none and so he decided to float there for a while longer before going back.

“You’re beautiful.” A familiar voice cut through the silence and his head shot around to lay eyes on the one person he didn’t want to see right now. Sephiroth. He was standing there at the edge of the water looking down at him, he was very aware that those eyes could look through the water at his bare body and felt a shiver run down his spine. Of disgust or fear he wasn’t sure but the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he narrowed his eyes at the silverette.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in a tense voice. Sephiroth hummed before sitting down at the edge of the pool before touching the water with the tips of his fingers and said, “Enjoying the view.”

“Well, this is the last time you’re going to see me like this.” Cloud said lowly and Sephiroth chuckled, looking him right in the eyes. Cloud frowned at him and didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t turn his back just in case Sephiroth decided to attack and there was no way he was going to get to his sword before Sephiroth had drawn his own. He would lose the fight in an instant.

He thought over the situation and wondered on what to do. If he called for the others then he would be caught in this situation, not that he knew what this situation was. He would, of course, be mortified for the rest of his time here but that was the last thing on his mind.

Those green eyes watching him as he thought about what to do...he made the decision to leave things be and maybe see what Sephiroth wanted before acting. He went back to washing himself, even though he didn’t need to and felt those green eyes never leave him the entire time and he didn’t even want to know what the one-winged angel was thinking. Cloud hoped he would leave him alone to redress and then perhaps continue on to attack him like he usually did when they met. A little familiarity would be a comfort.

He glanced over at Sephiroth and saw he was completely relaxed while watching him closely. His eyes wandered up and down Cloud’s body with interest and Cloud huffed before turning to the side so he wouldn’t be completely facing Sephiroth and it would give him some privacy but he could keep an eye on his movements.

Dunking under once more he resurfaced and cursed himself for taking this moment and not staying at the camp. Although he knew it would have probably been worse at camp as he had to think of the others.

Thinking of them he wondered if Sephiroth was here to keep an eye on him or distract him while they were being attacked but there was no sound of fighting or the clash of weapons. He glanced to Sephiroth again and saw him still watching. He was clean but he didn’t want to leave the water just yet.

“The sun will be rising soon.” Sephiroth said suddenly, Cloud almost jumped from the suddenness and glanced to the sky to see it was becoming red with the sun rising. He frowned, he had been doing this half the night, looking over to Sephiroth when the silverette stood and walked over to his clothes and picked them up then turned back to him.

Cloud watched him carefully and looked between him and the clothes in his hands. He knew he would have to take them from the silverette but wondered what would happen when he did. Leaving the water wasn’t something he wanted to do with Sephiroth around but he had to be back before the others woke so, against his own wishes, he waded out of the water and slowly stood there in bareness in front of his worst enemy, looking into those eyes which once again ran up and down his body.

Standing there for a moment he reached out a hand for his clothes. Sephiroth suddenly dropped them and grasped his wrist, Cloud tried to back away and reach for his sword but Sephiroth pulled him in until they were chest to chest, those arms wrapping around his waist and crushing him close.

He grunted in pain and glared up at Sephiroth who smirked down at him. He tugged and tried to squirm out but there was nothing he could do, it was like having metal bars around him, no way out.

“You’re perfect.” Sephiroth said lowly and relaxed his grip enough for Cloud to release one of his hands and put it on Sephiroth’s chest, ready to push him away. However, Sephiroth ducked his head and smashed their lips together. Cloud gasped as their teeth clashed and a tongue was pushed into his mouth, he clenched his eyes shut and tried to wriggle free but there was nothing he could do but breathe heavily through his nose and wish for this to be over.

He opened his eyes and saw green ones staring right back into his own. Those eyes, which showed nothing but sadistic amusement, were too close for comfort. He clenched his eyes shut again and grunted when Sephiroth held him tighter before releasing him from the kiss.

Cloud gasped for air and then glared up into that smirking face, he had no idea why Sephiroth had kissed him, probably to mess with his head more, and he didn’t appreciate it.   
Sephiroth wrapped one arm tightly around his whole waist and then his other released its grip. Cloud took this moment to try another escape attempt but the grip was just as tight as it had been before.

“You’re not getting away from me this time. Not yet.” Sephiroth whispered in a low voice and Cloud blinked up at him as he felt Sephiroth’s free hand slowly go down his hip and round to his front. He knew where it was headed but his mind didn’t believe it. Was this even Sephiroth? Was he asleep right now and having some kind of nightmare?

“Let me show you how you can feel.” Sephiroth said just as he gripped Cloud’s cock in his hand. His fist was gripping him tight and for a moment he thought Sephiroth was going to hurt him but instead the hand pumped up and down, with force. The pain was slight compared to the pleasure which rushed through him and he unintentionally let out a sound of surprise. He wasn’t sure how he could feel pleasure like this with the pain but he could feel it rising and looked into those green eyes and winced at the look of possessiveness inside them.

He closed his eyes, not willing to see Sephiroth anymore, and found himself being swept up by the burning rushing throughout his body. He shivered and almost moaned but managed to keep it down as the hand started to move faster, gripping and ungripping, moving in practiced moves and it caused a sigh of pleasure to release from his mouth before he could stop it.

Sephiroth hummed and leaned down to Cloud’s neck before biting the thin skin. Cloud gasped as his eyes shot open, pain rushing through him, muffled slightly by the pleasure but enough to be noticeable. He wanted to escape, he had to escape. It seemed Sephiroth sensed this and tightened his grip even more.

A wave of pleasure rushed through him as Sephiroth sucked on the bite mark he had made on his neck and groaned, closing his eyes as the feelings running through him became too much. His whole body shook as Sephiroth twisted his wrist and then pumped, one, twice, then pulled one more time before Cloud’s vision was painted in black and white spots. He shook in Sephiroth’s arms as he came and the silverette murmured words into his ear, words which he couldn’t understand or even hear through the pounding of his heart.  
Then Sephiroth released him, looking down at him with intense eyes. Cloud caught his balance and breathed heavily through his mouth, now felt like the right time to make his escape but his legs were wobbly and weak as he stood there.

Sephiroth bent down and grabbed his clothes from the floor before holding them out again. Cloud took them slowly, just in case this was another trick but Sephiroth released them into his hand and then turned, walking away. Cloud watched him for a moment before hurryingly put his clothes back on.

Once he was dressed he looked to where Sephiroth had been walking away but there was no sign of him. A shiver ran down Cloud’s back as he took up his sword, looking around to see if there was any shine of silver, but there was nothing. He knew Sephiroth was probably still close but right now he wasn’t being bothered with.

He quickly made it towards the tree line leading back to camp and carefully covered his tracks, taking circles and winding paths which would hopefully confuse anyone following him.  
Coming into the clearing he looked back to make sure his trail was gone and he was confident that he hadn’t been followed. Listening out for a moment he heard nothing and so checked over the others. They were still asleep for the moment. He let out a relieved sigh as he remembered his initial fear for them but nothing was out of place and everyone was still breathing deeply in sleep. That brought a question to his mind though, why had Sephiroth been there in the first place if not to distract him while the others were being attacked?  
He walked over to his sleeping bag and sat down, his stomach clenched as he thought about Sephiroth and what he had done to him. It had seemed out of character and yet it had been him, undoubtedly. It was confusing and his mind was scrambling to make sense of everything.

Thinking over what Sephiroth had said to him he frowned, it had been disturbing. He glanced at the hair which was spilling down his shoulders and felt anger rise in his chest. Perhaps Sephiroth had acted the way he did because Cloud looked more feminine than usual and that made him seem like the perfect target for what had happened.

He glared at the blond locks and went into his boot, pulling out his combat knife. Pulling on the bottom of his hair he sliced through the locks with practiced moved, he cut and cut until it was back to its normal length. He hoped this would stop people, specifically Sephiroth, from touching him like that again.

Shoving the knife back into his boot he looked at the hair around him before taking the clumps and threw them into the fire. He watched them burn and felt much more settled now.  
Looking to the sky he knew he had to wake the others up soon and knew he would never mention what had happened to them. Not that he would confide in anyone about what had happened, the words would be like poison in his mouth.

Glancing around his mind went back to Sephiroth, as it usually did when they encountered one another. It could have been a trick of some kind and Sephiroth was someone who would stoop down to that level to get under his skin...but then again, could Sephiroth actually be attracted to him in some twisted way? He didn’t know and wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

Maybe with some time, he would be able to get what happened out of his head and face Sephiroth on the battlefield without feeling those hands on him and fearing that Sephiroth would decide to do it again and maybe even take it further.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. Let it be known that this is not the end.


End file.
